


With You From Dusk Till Dawn

by ShadowtheStoryteller



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ANOTHER SOFT FIC, Comfort, F/M, anxiety is an ass but at least it gives story inspiration, clone force 99 - Freeform, crosshair is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller
Summary: "I'm fine, Hunter. Just need a minute," I whispered, curling tighter in on myself as I sat huddled against the corner in the common area.A pause. "I'm not Hunter."Crosshair.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & Original Female Character(s), Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025961
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had an anxiety attack the other night (yayyyy) so dusted off another older comfort fic and fine tuned it a bit for posting. I may post the morning after snippet I have if I ever get around to completing it.  
> Anxiety attacks do suck but at least they give inspiration to comfort fics. 
> 
> Enjoy~~~  
> Content Warning: Description of anxiety, anxiety attack, personalization

Too much. 

It was too much.

A never ending buzz and hum of voices. Of nervous, of stress, of chest pains, of just feeling like  _ shit.  _ Wanting to cry out but drowning deep with no idea of which way is up or down. Falling yet suspended. Deafened by thoughts yet suffering in silence. Short gasping breaths, offering no relief from the steel band tightening around ribs. Pulsing adrenaline while sitting completely still. A whirlwind of thoughts screaming and yelling, too garbled to understand but enough to incite terror. 

And why? For what? All this suffering just because of a few faulty neurons.

Soft footsteps caught my attention through the annoying haze of panic. Must have woken up Hunter. Tech would be chattering right away and Wrecker was hella loud. 

"I'm fine, Hunter. Just need a minute," I whispered, curling tighter in on myself as I sat huddled against the corner in the common area.

A pause. "I'm not Hunter."

Crosshair.

Silence stretched between us. My heart still seemed to be marching to the beat of its own damn drum, much to my annoyance. "Go back to sleep," I mumbled after a stretch of silence, curling my tail around me. 

"Not a chance, sweetheart," he replied before he sat down beside me and leaned against the wall. 

Uncertain of his true intentions, I slowly shuffled closer and pressed my side against his. 

He didn't move away, instead resting an arm over my shoulders. 

Feeling the heat of another human helped ease some of the pressure in my chest. At least unlike Tech or Wrecker, he didn't try to make me talk. He understood sometimes just having someone  _ there _ was enough. I sighed softly. "Feels odd."

A soft hum was his response. 

"Not trying to vivisect you with words."

"I can leave."

That sent a jolt of panic through me, much to my annoyance. I grew further annoyed when my body leaned closer to his without first asking me. Traitor. Yet I couldn’t force myself to move away. As much as I hated to admit it, I did feel better snarking at Crosshair.

“But I won’t,” he added, pulling me into his side. 

Flicking my ears in thanks, I leaned into him more. 

The soft snores of the others drifted around the ship, the only other sound the occasional beeping or whirring of some gadget or gizmo somewhere. I hadn’t been with them too long, yet I could pick out each man by his snore. 

Wrecker was the loudest, his broken by the occasional grunt or snort. Tech was soft, short, and quick. Hunter had a very faint, slow snore. As for the sniper next to me, his was almost a faint whistle. It really was the oddest thing. 

Meanwhile I didn’t snore, a fact I was informed of by Tech. Wasn’t really sure at first to feel about the nerd taking notes on me as I slept, until Hunter said that was normal. Better than Crosshair, who when they were cadets apparently had a bad habit of sleepwalking… with his eyes open. 

Maybe he really was a sleep paralysis demon. 

"Alright,” Crosshair said, causing me to jerk. He took hold of my arm and slowly stood, pulling me with him. “C’mere.”

I blinked in confusion as he started tugging me towards his bunk. I slept in Tech’s bunk usually… "I can sleep with Tech-"

"No, get up there," he ordered, giving my back a soft shove. 

"If you say so," I shrugged, climbing into his bunk. 

He followed me up and nudged me over before slipping under the covers and gesturing for me to do the same. I gave him an uncertain look and he rolled his eyes before maneuvering me under the covers himself. Taking a hold of my arm, he tugged me close and positioned me so my upper body laid across his. 

I remained stiff despite the comforting warmth seeping through his blacks into my own body. Silence stretched between us, unease making my skin itch as my chest tightened with anxiety once more. “Are you  _ sure _ you four want me around?” I whimpered, curling my tail around us both.

"We aren't lettin’ you slip away that easily," he huffed, rubbing gently between my shoulder blades. The steady, soothing circular motion relaxed me, but only some. Using his other hand, he tilted my chin so I had to look him in the eye. "If we asked you to join, then we want you here." A soft smile tugged his lips, the sincerity startling me. "Why would we change our minds so quickly?" 

"It’s just…” I looked away. “I opted out of the military in real life because I was worried my depression and anxiety would interfere too much. Like it’s doin’ now."

"That didn't stop you on the first missions." 

"Because that was familiar territory. I was in my home element.” I shook my head in defeat. “I'm only brave if I know the way things work."

"We'll be here if you stumble," Hunter murmured from across the aisle, voice gruff from sleep. 

I immediately went stiff, anxiety flaring back to life. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright, Ice," Hunter replied, rolling over to face us both. Stray locks obscured half of his face. "Cross is right, though. We want you on our team."

"Only before you knew I was this fucked in the head… " I grumbled, unwilling to meet his intense gaze. 

"No, Squeak. Since forever," Wrecker mumbled sleepily from below us. 

"Hard to want something when we haven't been introduced to it yet," Tech corrected in a groggy voice.

I shrank back, ears flat and eyes stretched wide in horror. "I woke all of you up?" 

Crosshair pulled me closer. "Stop doing that. Stop personalizin’ so damn much," he grumbled, a hand slipping around the back of my head to cradle it closer to his chest. Running his fingers through my hair, he lightly scratched at my scalp. 

I leaned into the touch. "But..."

"No buts," Crosshair chastised, reaching up to poke my nose. 

A frown dug deep into the corners of my mouth and my eyes crossed to stare at my nose. "Did you just nose boop me?"

"It got your attention," he snorted, pulling me up closer to him. 

"It... did," I admitted, voice half muffled by his chest. Hesitantly, I maneuvered myself against him so I could be comfortable. 

Crosshair hummed approvingly before he reached down and curled a lean hand around the back of my thigh and brought it up so my leg hooked over his, further entangling us. 

I took that as a sign and snuggled as close as I could to the sniper, hugging him tightly. 

"That's it," he whispered gently, slowly scratching his nails against my scalp. "See? Feel better?"

I half mumbled a reply before another wave of panic shot through me. 

_ Fuck’s sake... _

“Hey, I’m right here, sweetheart. I’m here,” Crosshair soothed, pulling me into his chest. “You’re safe. I’m here, you can make it through. You’re strong.”

Hunter sat up. “I’m gettin’ her some water.” 

“H-Hunter you don’t have to-“ Another wave of fear crashed over me and I buried my face into Crosshair’s blacks, gripping the sniper tightly.

“It’s bad, huh, Squeak?” Wrecker asked. Fabric rustled beneath us before Wrecker’s scarred face appeared in my peripheral vision, brows furrowed in concern. 

“Certainly ain’t good,” I grumbled, voice half-muffled by Crosshair’s chest. 

He patted my back. “Cross is right. You’re strong,” he said firmly, tone leaving no room for argument. 

“If you say so…”

“I know so, Squeaky,” Wrecker stressed as Hunter came back in. 

“Here, Ice.”

“That a nickname or did you get me ice to chew on?” I half-heartedly joked, partially sitting up and taking the cup from him. Downing the contents, I sighed and handed the cup back to Hunter before settling back down on Crosshair’s chest. “Thanks, Hunter.” 

“No problem at all,” Hunter assured me, running a gentle hand through my hair before disappearing with the cup. 

I watched him go before I reached out to Wrecker. Grasping his large hand, I squeezed it. “Thanks to you too, big fella.” I would have thanked Tech, but the nerd had passed out again, snoring. 

Wrecker smiled and returned the squeeze, thankfully not crushing my hand accidentally. “We’re here for ya. Not gonna go anywhere.”

I smiled weakly and gave him a nod, settling in to sleep once more. 

“Wrecker’s right, sweetheart,” Crosshair murmured, sounding like he himself was already halfway to dreamland. His fingers had gone still at my back. “We’re goin’ nowhere. Not without you.”

“Can’t take me to dreamland, Twiggs,” I teased, closing my eyes. 

He hummed. “You’re already in my dreams, darlin’.” 

“Tell me they’re good dreams,” I mumbled, sleep slurring my words. 

“Always, sweetheart.” He tugged me closer. “Always.”


	2. Rise and Shine, Waffle Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the quality and brevity, Ive only gotten 8-9 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours and am... well I feel like shit for lack of a better word lol.
> 
> Something I feel I should note, especially after the trailer (YEET WE GOT IT).  
> Off to a Great Start takes place roughly 6 months after the Battle of Kamino and the Bad Batch would have only been combat active for about 4 months. Thus, they're a bit more lighthearted/laidback than they would be at Anaxas and certainly after the shitshow of order 66.  
> So yes, they're not as serious as we usually see them in canon  
> That and its a self insert where I had a building fall on me and I survived, reality can be whatever I want.
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks for all the support lately!  
> I foresee an OTRATTW update in a few days!
> 
> Content Warning: Brief kink mention

I blinked open my eyes, expecting to see Wrecker across the aisle. To my surprise, a wall greeted me. What? No, that had to be wrong. I was on the left side, there shouldn't have been a wall there?

No... 

The events from the night before flickered through my mind. I was in Crosshair's bunk. 

Swallowing, I shifted back slightly. I bumped into someone lean and warm, and I gulped. Crosshair was in it too. 

But if he'd put me here... 

Testing a theory, I kept my eyes closed but whimpered softly. A thin hand ran along my back and Crosshair faintly soothed, "Easy, sweetheart."

Did he know I was awake? I whimpered again, shifting around. 

He shifted himself before turning me around and gathering me to his chest. "Got you. I'm here."

Such a fuckin softie. 

I kept my eyes closed but forced a happy sigh and wriggled closer. I didn't want him to stop gently rubbing my back. His deft fingers pressed and rubbed at a spot right between my shoulder blades, and I was in heaven. 

"Like that,  _ cyar'ika _ ?" Crosshair chuckled lowly, fingers dancing across my back to my shoulder. 

"You knew I was up?" I grumbled, leaning unashamedly into his touch. 

"Yes," he hummed, pressing harder at a knot. “Don’t cuddle or whimper in your sleep.”

“Betrayed by my subconscious yet again,” I huffed, eyes still closed. 

His hand stroked the length of my back as he remained quiet, yet the silence was far from uncomfortable. 

Muffled voices accompanied with the smell of caf drifted through the room. The others must have been up already. 

I stretched, ready to get up and join them in the living area, but Crosshair’s arm tightened around my back. 

“They can wait.”

“But you aren’t a cuddler.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

I snorted, “You tryin’ to sound cool or somethin’, hotshot?”

“Hotshot, huh?” Crosshair mused. He lifted my chin and smirked. “Kinda like that.” 

I rolled my eyes and prodded his ribs. “Don’t get used to it,” I retorted.

“What if I want to be called that more often?” His thumb brushed my cheek. “Sounds nice comin’ from your pretty lips.”

“These pretty lips hide teeth.”

His grip tightened. “Kinky.”

I rolled my eyes again. “Jeeze, I liked it better when you were quiet.”

“How ‘bout you do somethin’ about that, sweetheart?” 

Raising an eyebrow, I glanced at his lips. Leaning up, I moved at the last second and kissed his cheek instead. 

“Oh no ya don’t,” he growled, hand snaking around the back of my head and pulling me in for a proper kiss. 

Pulling apart, I tucked my head under his chin. “You’re stubbly.”

“Like that?”

“You know I do,” I snorted, relaxing against him with a sigh. “Hey, Cross… thanks.”

He hummed in acknowledgment, running his fingers through my hair. “Welcome,  _ cyar’ika _ .”

Suddenly a new smell in addition to the caf reached my nose.  _ Food _ . Lifting my head, I shifted and prepared to get out of the bunk. 

Crosshair’s arm tightened. “Where are you goin’?”

“I smell food,” I retorted, wiggling out of his grip and hopping down to the floor. 

“Just when I got comfortable,” Crosshair muttered, stretching. 

“Aw, poor baby.” Stepping into the main living space, I was greeted with a strong hug from Wrecker. 

“Squeaky! Feelin’ better?” he asked, lifting me off the floor. 

“Hey Wrecker,” I said, a soft smile on my face as I freed my arms and returned the warm embrace. “I’m drained but better.” 

“Hunter dug out the waffles!” Wrecker said, adjusting his grip to hold me in a bridal carry and nuzzling my forehead. 

Arms now around his broad shoulders, I looked over at Hunter. “Such an occasion,” I joked. 

The sergeant shot me a dry smile. “Considerin’ it’s the last of ‘em,” he replied, voice still rough from sleep, “I’d say so.” 

“So we’re headin’ for a grocery run/raid again?” 

“Figured a raid would give us a chance to keep our skills sharp,” Hunter chuckled. 

Tech came in from the cockpit, nose buried in a datapad. “Been tracking a shipment for a few days. It’s headed to a smuggler stronghold in the outer rim but should be making a refueling stop where we can intercept them.” 

“Where?” I asked. 

“Lothal.” 

“Lothal?” I echoed. “Bit out of the way.” 

“Perfect to intercept them without too much trouble,” Hunter shrugged. 

I flicked my ears in agreement. “Fair enough.” I tightened my arms around Wrecker’s shoulders briefly before slipping back to the floor. Plucking a space waffle off the plate in front of Hunter, I munched on it as he squinted at me. 

“You have your own plate right there,” he growled goodnaturedly.

“Tastes better if I steal it from you though, Shaggy,” I teased, eyeing his messy hair. He hadn’t put the bandana back on yet, so his bangs hung down in his face. 

He rolled his eyes and sipped more of his caf, eyes shifting to something behind me. 

The waffle was snatched from my hand, and a glare over my shoulder revealed Crosshair. “Hey! Gimme that back, Twiggs.”

“Isn’t theft if it was stolen in the first place,” he taunted, quickly finishing it off. 

I turned back to Hunter’s plate, but the sergeant tucked it closer to his chest with a brawny arm protecting it. Grumbling, I slid into the chair across from him and growled at Crosshair as he reached for another one. “Paws off, Twiggy.”

He sat down next to me. “Tastes better if I steal it from you.”

“Charmin’, Cross. Very charmin’.” 

He hummed, a slight smirk tugging his lips as he reached out and brushed a strand of hair from my face. As I short circuited as usual, he snatched a waffle from my plate. 

“You son of a hutt,” I growled, copying Hunter and guarding my breakfast. 

“You love me, though.”

“Guilty as charged.” I glanced around at the others as Tech and Wrecker slid into their seats as well. Smiling, I chuckled. “Guilty as charged.”


End file.
